Alternate Transporter Functions
Beam up. This process is very much as described above except that the emitter array serves as the primary energizing coil and that the signal is usually processed through the transporter biofilter. Site-to-site transport. This refers to a doublebeaming procedure in which a subject is dematerialized at a remote site and routed to a transporter chamber. Instead of being materialized in the normal beam-up process, however, the matter stream is then shunted to a second pattern buffer and then to a second emitter array, which directs the subject to the final destination. Such direct transport consumes nearly twice the energy of normal transport and is not generally employed except during emergency situations. Site-tosite transport is not employed during emergency situations that require the transport of large numbers of individuals because this procedure effectively halves the total system capacity due to minimum duty cycle requirements. Hold in pattern buffer. A transport subject that has not yet begun the materialization cycle can be held in the pattern buffer without image degradation for up to 420 seconds, depending on payload mass. Although it is normal procedure to direct the matter stream immediately to the emitter array once Doppler compensation has been synchronized, this "hold" option can be exercised in the event that any problems are detected with the emitter array or waveguide conduits. This option is also available at operator discretion for security situations when it is desired to detain a transport subject for a brief time until security officers are available Molecular resolution transport. Living objects are always transported at quantum resolution. In the interests of power conservation, many cargo objects are transported at the lesser molecular resolution. Although personnel transporters are optimized for the higher quantum resolution level, they can be set to operate for cargo transport if desired. Dispersal. Disengaging the annular confinement beam will cause the materializing matter stream to have no reference matrix against which to form. In such a case, the transport subject will form in a random fashion, usually taking the form of randomly dissociated gases and microscopic particulates. Operator override of the transport autosequence can cause the ACB to be deactivated in order to allow the harmless dispersal of a highly dangerous transport subject such as an explosive device. Two safety interlocks prevent this option from being accidentally activated. Such dispersal is usually accomplished by transporting the subject into space. Near-warp transport. Transporting through a lowlevel subspace field (less than 1,000 millicochranes) requires a series of adjustments to the transport sequence including a 57 MHz upshifting of the ACB frequency to compensate for subspace distortion. Transport at warp. Transporting through a warp field requires a similar 57 MHz ACB frequency upshift; it also requires the ship and the remote site to be contained within warp fields of the same integral value. Failure to maintain warp field equivalence will result in severe loss of ACB and pattern integrity. Such loss of pattern integrity is fatal to living transport subjects. Biofilter scan. Incoming transporter signals are automatically scanned for patterns corresponding to a wide variety of known hazardous bacteriological and viral forms. When such patterns are detected, limited quantum matrix manipulation is employed to render the offending forms inert. Category:Engineering Category:Transporter System